


A First Date

by graceolina37



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceolina37/pseuds/graceolina37
Summary: Simon and Jeremy discuss the idea of going on their first date.
Relationships: Simon Saunders/Jeremy Travers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lousy 400-word excuse for a fanfiction two years ago, and in honor of it officially being rise month (and because I have nothing else to do) I'm finally posting it. So if anyone out there still follows anything that has to do with Rise, I hope you enjoy this.

Jeremy sat on his bed reading _Catcher in the Rye _, which he had to have finished by Monday in time for his test. As he finished the last page in his chapter, he put his finger between the book to hold his place while he partially closed it. He was looking at something different now. Across the room, Simon sat at Jeremy’s desk, all his attention directed toward finishing his biology homework. Jeremy sat for a while, enjoying the relaxing bliss of lounging around and watching how cute his boyfriend was when he focused. Well, maybe "boyfriend" wasn’t exactly the right word to use. They weren’t really official or anything, but they had been hanging out a lot, and they kissed a whole lot more than just friends would, so they were pretty much together, weren’t they?__

_____ _

_____ _

Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts as Simon let out a big sigh and flipped his textbook shut.

“Finished,” he said as he got up and walked over to the bed to flop down on his back next to Jeremy. Jeremy rolled over on his side to face him, studying the features of the seemingly exhausted boy that lay near him.

Simon turned his head slightly to look at Jeremy.

“What?” Simon asked, a slight smile playing on his face.

“Go on a date with me,” Jeremy said confidently, even though his heart was pounding due to the looming threat of rejection.

“Jeremy, we talked about this,” Simon started “With my parents and everything else, I just can’t...you know I really like you, but if someone saw us together…”

“Simon, that wouldn’t be a problem,” Jeremy said. Simon started to protest, but he shut him down “Trust me. No one will see us, I promise,” he continued, “Just let me take you on a date”

“How can you be sure that nothing will go wrong?”

“Just trust me,” Jeremy said as he reached out to grab Simon's hand. 

“Fine” Simon moved closer to the other boy so that he could cuddle into his side and put his head next to Jeremy’s on a pillow.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Simon and kissed his temple as the other boy started to draw soft circles on his chest with his index finger.

“So,” Simon spoke after a moment, “Since you're so sure about this date, I’m guessing you already have it planned?”

“Oh, I’ve had it planned for a very long time,” Jeremy admitted, happily sighing. He really had been planning this out in his head since he first developed a crush Simon during Guys and Dolls. Part of him couldn’t even believe it was happening.

“Well it better be good then,” Simon said, teasing Jeremy in a joking manner.

Oh, it was going to be great. Jeremy would make sure of it.


End file.
